Hurry! before we're next
by snoballin
Summary: With the destruction of Akatsuki, Naruto and the gang thought that life would be easy, but when a maniac murders one of them and is targeting the rest, their lives are in more danger than ever before. Rated M for murder, cursing, rape, and gruesome scenes


Author's notice:

OK, this is a bonus story that i have thought of. As you have probably read in the summary, The rookie nine is being hunted down for unknown reasons by a crazy lunatic. This story is evil, the murderer is evil, i will try to come up with some very EVIL deaths, so if u review that im a horrible person for putting this stuff in here... thank you :D

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do no__t own Naruto or any other character from the original Naruto cast. _

* * *

Chapter 1: First to die

Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru Walked through the gates of Konoha. They had just returned from their week long mission to the village hidden in the sand. They were sent their to report the recent defeat of Akatsuki. Pein was finally defeated by Naruto in a colossal battle at the valley of the end, and the few remaining Akatsuki members broke apart and went their own ways, but they would eventually be hunted down. But the Akatsuki's destruction is a story for another time... This story is about the aftermath, and the deaths that follow. Getting in was very difficult, Choji had lost his papers and the guards made him do a variety of tests before allowing him to enter.

"I'm so hungry!" Choji moaned. "Shikamaru, if your hair was a lighter color, i would totally think your head was a pineapple..."

"Ugh... thanks...?" Shikamaru replied.

"Choji's got a point." Ino said. "I'm pretty hungry as well, I suggest something healthy and organic."

"Gross!" Choji yelled in horror. "What's wrong with you!"

"Choji, it couldn't hurt for you to eat healthy every now and then." Ino replied.

"Well if you guys are going to eat that junk, then I'll be on my way!" Choji yelled turning towards the market and walking away. "See you around Shikamaru."

"I have to go too anyways. I need to tell my parents I'm home." Ino returned. "Bye Shikamaru!" She said before running off in a different direction.

"Later guys," replied Shikamaru, who had remained silent the whole argument. He just felt like they were being watched. Come to think of it, the whole trip, it had felt like he was being watched. He was usually correct in these feelings bu-...

"Excuse me, kind sir."

"Huh?" replied Shikamaru, turning to face, from what he could tell, an old man looking at him. He couldn't see much under the hood except a pair of bright, snow white, pupiless eyes. "Um, yes, what can I help you with?"

"Could you please tell me where your chubby friend went? He dropped this," he asked showing Shikamaru a crest that belonged to Choji's family.

"Oh, that's his family crest... Choji went towards the market." He said pointing towards the market.

"Thank you young man." The old man replied before turning to leave.

"You are welcome." replied Shikamaru. He looked up towards the sky and glanced at the clouds floating by. 'Wait a sec! That man approached me with out me even knowing of his presence. That was no ordinary old man...'

Shikamaru quickly turned back to where he had last seen the old man, but he was gone. 'OK, what was different about that man... I couldn't see his face, except for his eyes... Wait a second! Those Eyes!'

* * *

_Flashback: _

Team InoShikaCho waked out of the Sunagakare headquarters, having just turned in the reports.

"Finally! where done with this mission!" cheered Ino.

"I know, now we can finally eat." replied Choji.

"You and your appetite, how troublesome." smirked Shikamaru.

"We just ate Choji, besides we have to get back as soon as possible." stated Ino.

"Awe... how lame." replied Choji.

The team approached the gates that led out of the city, when a poorly dressed woman stepped in front of their path. Her clothes were practically rags, and she didn't seem to own a pair of shoes. She looked like a typical begger, but she had the strangest white eyes. "Excuse me kind sirs and lady. Could you please spare a coin for a poor beggar."

"Of course!" replied Choji as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin and handed it to the woman.

"Oh, thank you!" replied the woman as she rushed forward and hugged Choji. After letting go, she bowed down graciously and ran away.

After the Leaf shinobi had left the village the woman pulled out a paper that had Choji's information that would allow him to enter the village. A grin crept across her face, that crept growing until it formed a horrifically large sneer. A small chuckle erupted from her mouth and her body started to morph and grow more muscular. As she continued to change, the laugh grew much louder and more masculine. Eventually, the small laugh turned into a hysterical horrifying laughter. After a few more seconds the woman turned into a young man wearing a dark cloak covering his facial features. Turning towards the gates, he made his way towards Konoha.

_Flashback over:_

* * *

'I can't believe i didn't recognize those eyes... but how is it possible,' he thought. 'That was a old man, when the beggar was a woman. It doesn't make sense, and what would he want with Choji... man this is so troublesome. I should probably go find Choji.' Shikamaru walked off towards the market

Choji walked down the street looking for somewhere to eat. He had been walking for a few minutes when he saw something on a plate just outside an alleyway. As he got closer, he realized that the item on the plate was a large seasoned steak covered in A1 steak sauce. Seeing this, he dived for the steak, but at the last moment the steak was pulled deeper into the alley. Choji, not one to give up a steak, carelessly followed it. Each time he got close it would go further and further until it turned the corner. After turning the corner, choji dived on it and it didn't move. Happy about his success, he eagerly bit into it. It was the most delicious steak he had ever had. It had a strange taste but delicious. He quickly ate the rest of the steak and attempted to stand up to leave, but his legs wouldn't hold his wait. Everything starting wobbling and his vision blurred.

"Whats... wrong with me...?" Choji choked out ask before falling over passed out.

* * *

Choji woke up chained to a chair in a dark room. He couldn't see anything and his whole body was numb, he couldn't even feel his hands. He didn't what was happening, but he hoped someone would tell him soon. Just then the door opened and a light turned on. A man wearing a dark cloak and a hood covering his face walked into the room. With the lights on he could see where he was. The room was full of large rotating gears. One of the walls had a large clock. He knew where they were, they were in the village clock tower.

"I see your awake," The man said walking up to Choji. "I guess i used a little too much sleeping poison on the steak"

"Who are you... and why am i chained to a chair." Choji asked

"Who I am is not important, and your here, because I'm going to kill you." He replied with a smirk.

"What... you are joking right?" choji asked a little shocked by his answer.

"Oh, no!... I'm quite serious," The man replied. "I'm quite sorry about your hands though, with you being a ninja, we couldn't have you doing any Jutsus. You know how it is." The man chuckled.

'What is he talking about' Choji thought as he looked down at his hands only to see two bloody stumps. His eyes widened in shock. "What the hells wrong with you!" he yelled out. "You're a maniac!"

"That hurt Choji... but not as much as your going to be feeling soon enough." The man replied with a large grin. "Let us get started, shall we?"

The man pulled out a needle and jammed it into Choji's arm and injected him with a substance.

"don't worry, this stuff is just going to slow your heartbeat so you wont bleed to death so quick." The man calmly explained. "Now i see you like to eat alot. Tell me, have you ever ate human?"

"No, you freak!" Choji yelled back as loud as he could. He could feel his strength leaving as the substance took effect.

"Well, no matter." The man replied. "Because, today's the day you get to try it."

The man pulled out a scapel and slowly plunged it into Choji's stomach and slowly cut a line across his stomach. Choji screamed in pain through the whole ordeal. He may be numb, but it still hurt like hell. The man slowly opened the flaps and reached his hand into Choji's stomach. After a few seconds the man triumphantly pulled out a large handful of intestines.

"Open wide..." The man chuckled raising the intestines to Choji's mouth.

Choji did the only logical thing he could think of, he clamped his mouth shut.

"How are you going to eat if you don't open your mouth?" The man quarried. "I know how hungry you are, so here let me help you." The man pulled out a knife and placed the tip right next to where the lower jaw connected with the skull and he thrust the knife into Choji's jaw. Choji let forth a horrifying scream and the man quickly stuffed the intestines into Choji's mouth. Choji gagged on the intestines, but the man kept stuffing them further and further down his throat.

Finally the man stopped stuffing the intestines down Choji's throat, and he could barely breath. Blood was rolling down his mouth that was quickly filling his lungs.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon... You just need to stay alive for a few more minutes." The man said in the best soothing voice a psycho murderer could. He took the scapel in his hands and cut a line in Choji's flesh from the sternum, down the rib cage, and intersected the other cut. He quickly lifted the skin, he had no more time to be careful. He quickly grabbed hooked chains that were wrapped around a large pillar and attached one to each side of his rib cage. He quickly picked the slowly dieing Choji up and carried him through a door that led to the outside of the clock. On the other side was a small deck that was being held up by a chain the was connected to the minute hand, that was at the 25. The man quickly stood Choji up and grabbed another chain that was also attached to the same pillar as the first and wrapped it around Choji's legs. He looked back at the clock, the minute hand was at 27 and the chain was barely hanging on. He quickly went back inside the clock tower and waited for the show.

* * *

The market was really busy today. Most of the stands were having a sale to celebrate the destruction of the Akatsuki, and it brought in a lot of customers. The people had no idea what was taking place in the clock tower only a couple dozen yards away. No one knew anything until a woman started to scream and point at the tower. Most of the people surrounding her looked up and gasped, soon the entire market was looking at a man, no more than 100 feet above them, was chained under the clock and was bleeding heavily. The clock read 1:29.

"Who is that..." someone yelled from the crowd, "Hurry, get help." yelled another one.

1:30: The minute hand felled to the 30 and and chain slid off the hand causing the platform to collapse under Choji's wait. Choji fell gaining speed until the chains connecting to his ribs met their maximum distance. The force of the fall was too much causing the chains to rip his ribs from his body. Choji started to fall again but the chain connected to his feet stopped him and he dangled there. The crowd watched with a mixture of shock and horror on their faces, but finally they realized what just happened and the market went into a panic.

Minutes later a group of Anbu appeared inside the clock tower. They pulled up the body to dicover that the dead man was Choji Akimichi.

"He is dead." stated one of the Anbu after he inspected the corpse.

"I see, and any sign of the killer?" replied the leader of the group.

"No, the clock tower was empty, but this man is sick." replied another of the Anbu. "He chopped off Choji's hands, cut open his stomach and forced choji to eat his own intestines, and ripped out his ribs."

"I see... let the hokage know that there's a murderer on the loose..."

_END_

* * *

Yeah, murder :D Choji was killed by some lunatic and his death was pretty gruesome. I am not some emo that normally writes like this, i just had an idea and i liked it. If you like how this story is going, check out my other one. review please if you want me to continue!


End file.
